


War is Over

by paradiseghost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Feltching, I should work on fics for myself but lmao, M/M, Why do I keep writing for this pair, anyway, i almost had otacon call him daddy, tendersexing, theyre not even my main, those are the only kinks I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't and dont wanna do a summary like its smut y'all</p>
            </blockquote>





	War is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6_AM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/gifts).



> I sold my soul to Marc to see twinky ocelot covered in cum and tbh it was worth it

He falls back onto their bed, a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat as David crawls to hover over him, an easy smile gracing his features for the first time that day. Hal returns it, maybe possibly letting out that happiness sitting in his chest, giggling as he moves to push his hand through David's thick hair, combing the messy locks, not expecting much to be different as they continue falling out of place. 

"What's up?"

Hal shivers as the words vibrate against his skin, David leaning down to press sweet kisses against his neck. 

"Hmm?"

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

He doesn't answer, instead gently tugging David's hair to signal him to move up, pressing their lips together as soon as he's able. It's short, but full of feeling. 

Tender. 

They haven't had a night to themselves like this in a while, and it's nice to spend a little time on feeling good. Feeling wanted. 

It doesn't take them much time to divest of all clothing, David kissing Hal senseless as he reaches into their bedside table drawer, taking out the lube and condoms before breaking off to kiss down Hal's body, making eye contact for just a moment before going down on him, Hal immediately arching up into his mouth. 

David takes his time preparing his boyfriend, trying hard not to make him come so soon.

After a bit Hal's whining for David to get on with it already fuck me cmon don't keep me waiting David please!

David reaches for a condom before Hal stops him, weaving their fingers together and kissing David's knuckles. 

"It doesn't matter.

He nods, keeping his hand intertwined with Hal's as he sits up on his knees, spreading slender legs and lining up. He takes his time pushing in, listening to the sweet sounds of broken breathing, the hint of a voice clinging to each exhale, Hal reaching to thread thin fingers through David's hair again, bringing them together in a kiss again as David pushes in to the hilt. 

They take their time, David moving sweet a slow, Hal moving his hands all along the broad shoulders, chest, back, anywhere he can reach. 

As they get closer to climax they speed up, Hal meeting each of David's thrusts, both of them lost in the feeling, a moment that might just last forever. 

David pulls with an almost apologetic look on his face. 

"I should've pulled out sooner."

Hal just rolls his eye, pulling David into a sweet kiss. 

"I said it doesn't matter remember? I would've let you put on the condom if I cared right?"

David nods quietly, a guilt lingering in his eyes, being quickly replaced by something almost 

Mischievous?

"Then at least let me clean up the mess."

"Wha-"

Hal can't stop the squeak in his voice as he's bodily lifted and turned to lie on his stomach. 

"David what on earth-"

He gasps loudly at the first feeling of David's tongue on him. In him. 

David is relentless, lapping up his own release from inside Hal's body, smirking as Hal moans inhibited, unable to stop himself from prying supple cheeks apart to get in deeper, deeper, deeper still. 

Hal is almost crying from the feeling, his spent dick already twitching and filling back out, his hips grinding back so subtly that David's sure it's involuntary. 

When he's sure that Hal is thoroughly cleaned, David gently flips him back over, nipping at his hips and curling his hand around Hal's dick. 

"That's not fair you know, now you got me all worked up again."

David grins up at Hal, lazily jacking him off and taking in the sight of the other man looking so debauched. 

"It's fine. We have all night."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired


End file.
